Especially in large enterprise type communication networks, correspondingly large amounts of network data traffic passes into and out of the network. With this large amount of data there is an increased likelihood that at least a portion of the data is a security threat, or otherwise undesirable, to the communication network. While smaller networks can relatively easily analyze traffic traversing into or out of the network, larger networks have enough traffic that it become more difficult to analyze all of it.
Moreover, data traffic may be carrying real-time communications, such as voice and/or video communications between systems inside the communication network and systems outside of the communication network. Real-time communications cannot afford to be delayed when traversing between two endpoints without adversely effecting the user experience. Such delays could cause audio and video in media to not be synchronized, cause the media to stutter when being presented, or otherwise delay communications such that users cannot carryon a normal pace of communication. Accordingly, even when there is a large amount of data that should be analyzed for security issues, real-time communications should not be delayed by that analysis to the point of adversely effecting the communications.